Talk:Sageru Uchiha
...what? Fanfiction characters now require applications? I've kept my mouth shut, since it seems you guys have done a pretty good job at running yourselves up to this point, but I won't shut up this time. That is absolutely absurd. I can understand RP characters. They interact with others on the site, and therefore, it is unfair to the userbase if someone jacks up their character on all sorts of plot steroids and becomes unbeatable. I get that. But admins have no right to go sticking their noses into personal fanfiction. That is not what the application policy was created for. What's the point, anyways? If fanfiction only characters are restricted from Roleplaying on this site, then why care about their clan, origin, or abilities? They only interact with the author's (and or their co-writers) universe, so it, frankly, doesn't concern anyone else other than said author. Its great that you guys want to cut down on the number of Uchiha, Rinnegan, Sage's, whatever. But, I'm sorry, this is a fanon site. The application policy was created as a compromise between those who wanted to keep godmodding out of roleplaying and those who wanted to do their own thing, independent of the roleplayers. Instead, you lot, if this is true, have turned it into a way for the admins to decide who gets what, and how they're allowed to write and use them. I will fight that. The admins have no right, nor is it their job, to dictate how an author writes things in their incarnation of that universe. Roleplaying? Fine. Go for it. Moderate to your hearts' are content. But fanfiction? That belongs to the users and the users alone and the administration needs to butt out. I know saying this will probably draw the ire of a lot of the current administration. I'll be the first to say: I don't care. I can bear anger, hatred, or whatever else you throw at me. Admins are not rulers. This isn't politics. You're not the government. Your jobs are to keep the site's content intact and looking presentable. Users with a few extra buttons to help. And that's not my words, that's the words of Wikia Staff. I have been inactive around here. Purposely. The paragraphs above detail some of the reasons why, but I also wanted to give you guys a chance to run things on your own. This is your site, as much as it is mine, so you can throw all the "you've been inactive, so you have no right to talk" stuff at me as much as you want. It changes nothing. I respect each and everyone of you with the utmost severity, but I will still speak up and call you out when I feel you're doing wrong. This is wrong. Fix it. 04:40, April 26, 2014 (UTC) : I will confess that I am in the wrong. I will admit that I am glad that someone stood up and tell me that I am in the wrong. Yes, I will take this upon myself. Yes, I will require people to tell me that I’ve gone too far and that I am in the need to correct that. But barely any have ever confronted me and tell me that I am. Now, I might be taking this a little personal but I need to throw it out here too. Anyone can confront me and tell me that I am wrong, criticize me all you want, as long as it is constructed and accurate. I am a human being and I have my flaws. :: With that out, I will get back to the point. : “Fanfiction characters now require applications?” I should begin with telling you that I am mainly a fan fictional writer myself. And I admit with this that I do understand where you are getting at. I have most likely worded it wrong here and there, and at the application policy of the Uchiha (and the relevant). But while my view might not be the same as other fan fictional writers and/or readers, I like to know where my character is getting their power from, what is the reason for them to acquire such feat of strength, etc.? That’s where the application policy is setting in. It is to guide the author for the Uchiha in particularly, how to do so. You could look at it as a scaffold, and perhaps it could be a good suggestion for me to make a separate guide for that: an unofficial/official guide that leads authors through with the Uchiha, Doujutsu and Wood Release. It will be a little application that will be read through but does not require to be approved. :: “I will fight that”: Good, I want that. : We do not dictate how an author should write. If you see it that way, I will sincerely apologize to you, because that certainly is not the way. Dictating how a roleplaying character should be like? That’s absolutely wrong too. Sure, the administration attempts to guide the author away from being mary-sue, but we do not dictate. In fact, often the regular members around here attempt to change the mind of one of their fellow members. Dictating how a fan fictional should be like? No, absolutely not. This may sting too: I could care less how the fan fictional would be like, as long as the author gets a grip of what he/she wants to accomplice. Perhaps I am out of my way to say that, but as an author myself, I will tell you: “So be it.” :“Admin are not rulers. This isn’t politics. You’re not the government.” Indeed, we are not. And we have never thought of such thing. Yes, I’m going to speak in the “we” form, but I will gladly go back to my own perspective. I’ve never thought any one of us being that, and I certainly will not start thinking that way. While we are not rulers, people look up to us as guidelines of the Fanon. It’s not what I want but it is what is seen through the members’ eyes. How I come to that point? Other members have been outing those words on the chat. I suppose I will accept that fate and attempt to be a good guide – in my opinion I’m failing. : “I have been inactive around here. Purposely.” Oh, what a coincidence, I should admit that I have been doing the same. It didn’t solve a lot though, in matter of fact; things have taken a toll worse. Of course I had real life issues going on, still have, new ones even. That was also a reason of my inactivity but also the aforementioned and what you are getting on “watching silently what is going on”. But my fellow administrations were already aware of that and eventually most members too. I hope you get my point there, no? :: “…but I also wanted to give you guys a chance to run things on your own.” I am unsure if I should take that as an insult for being incapable of running things or not. I will go for the latter. Seeing as neither of us should have a say on that. : “This is your site, as much as it is mine, so you can throw all the "you've been inactive, so you have no right to talk" stuff at me as much as you want.” It is not my, our or your site; it is the site for the Naruto fans and to output their creativity. Perhaps I misunderstood what you meant but I want to correct if that wasn’t what you meant. Inactivity and telling that I am wrong? Nothing wrong with that, go ahead, throw it all out. I just wish that one would not ignore when another wishes to explain and inform about matters. That is all what I will throw at you here, and what can be considered to be a personal fit there. : I suppose I am done rambling now, and so I will thank you again for standing up. I hope you understand my suggestion about the application policy regarding fan fiction. If you want, I can explain it more, but I prefer that to happen at a different location. The site, the community, while it is involved, should not get involved between us. It will cause uproar or confusion and other things that I’d prefer to avoid. Call it cowardice, I don’t really care, because I prefer to handle this and then inform the site what will be changed and whatnot and what then their input is in that. :: That is all I will say here. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 09:25, April 26, 2014 (UTC) This is my page, and what I've done allows me to speak upon this whole thing. Kay, I'm sorry for this, but I'm gonna have to side with Ten on this. Every time I have a problem with something you've done, or are doing, another user wishes to "speak to me about it", so I won't "come at you the wrong way". Most of them think, when I want to comfront you, I will "most certainly go off on you", which is only half way true. But I have had enough of keeping quiet as well, and I hope what I have to say doesn't affect our relationship, and if it does, so be it. I know I said I agree with Ten, but I should have rephrased that to, "I agree with Ten, up till the "fanfictional point". I know, there are a few that saw things are for fanfiction only, yet have not a sense to start writing it. As you have seen, I have most certainly been writing my fractions towards "fiction", and I have a numerous amount of evidence to prove so. So I must say, when things are for fanfictional purposes, they should be left be. Especially since we've started the, "Fanon-Canon". I believe anything outside those boundaries would be considered Fanfiction only anyway. At this current point, since you've became head of the Uchiha, Sharingan, Mangekyō, and Wood, you've been the only one, from my knowledge this isn't proven so is still up for debate, that doesn't allow one to use "fanfiction only". Also, maybe the "Bureaucrat" status has gotten into your head, I don't know, and don't care. I just think it has gone a bit too far, not much else to say. As I've stated, I hope this doesn't make you think any different of me, but if you don't so be it. I will always live on, with or without you. Now....Fall Under my Ultimate Genjutsu (talk) 16:29, April 26, 2014 (UTC) : It’s good to see that you are standing up for yourself, now. But I’m unsure when that would have happened, unless I have forgotten, for other users to confront you about stuff. Yes, I have noticed little comments during the chat sessions but I’m not truly bothered by these. Getting ahead of myself because of my supposing status? Nope, I will assure that is certainly not the case. Does this make me think differently of you? Be at rest, because I wouldn’t understand why I’d have to think different of you. Might it be my attitude that I didn’t show at first? Perhaps so, this is most likely true. But like you, I too grow and change in personality. So to answer that is a bit more difficult than I suspected. :: I’ve already answered the fan fictional part in my rant at Ten’s post. But about the fanon-canon, it is not the ‘absolute’ universe of the fanon. Some users stay out of it and prefer to just have their characters to role play in general. Other users go for fan fiction for their own dimension. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 16:57, April 26, 2014 (UTC)